Promessas de Fogo e Sangue
by thenameisacid
Summary: Viserion, Rhaegal e Drogon cumpririam todas as promessas silenciosas que eles fizeram, porque elas foram feitas com fogo e sangue.


**DISCLAIMER: **_As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo _não me pertence, e tampouco os seus personagens.

* * *

**PROMESSAS DE FOGO E SANGUE - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO  
**_por acid_

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen não é uma pessoa de hábitos muito regulares e costumeiros, mas se existe alguma coisa que ela realmente precise fazer todos os dias, essa coisa é esquecer-se do mundo lá fora e ficar observando os seus dragões.

Eles agora são guardados por uma bonita gaiola de algo que parece ser ouro torcido, espaçosa, que um de seus companheiros de sangue conseguiu em uma troca estranha com os comerciantes dos mercados livres; no momento em que Daenerys a viu, ela soube que a gaiola agradaria aos seus bebês. E ela estava certa, é claro, porque suas crias gostavam muito mais da nova moradia do que da antiga gaiola pequena, feita com madeira trançada por uma de suas aias. A nova gaiola era perfeita e acomodava os três filhotes de dragão suficientemente bem – exceto Viserion.

Viserion, apesar de ser o menor dos dragões, é _extremamente_ espaçoso, e é capaz de criar um alvoroço descomunal dentro da gaiola; ele quase sempre é o primeiro a despertar, abrindo as magníficas asas cor de creme sem se importar se ele está esbarrando-as descaradamente nos dois irmãos. Ele também não vê problemas em se pendurar nas hastes da gaiola e ficar agitando o longo rabo para todos os lados – ao menos, Viserion não vê problemas até o momento em Drogon se mostre _verdadeiramente_ irritado por tudo isso, silvando ameaçadoramente e encarando o dragão menor com seus olhos ferozes, obrigando-o a ficar quieto em seu canto, ainda que de má vontade.

Quando Daenerys abre a gaiola – muito cuidadosamente, para não incomodar _ainda mais_ os seus filhotes – Viserion sempre se esgueira para fora dela com uma velocidade assustadora, as garras hábeis subindo pelo braço da _khaleesi_ e firmando-se em seu ombro com propriedade.

As escamas dele são lisas e discretas, mas estendem-se por todo o seu corpo pequeno, até desvanecerem em seu pescoço em curvas suntuosas, uma mistura de tons de creme claro e escuro que nunca deixa de impressionar Dany. Os movimentos dele são sempre altivos e pomposos, como se ele tivesse consciência da criatura rara que ele é – _e talvez ele realmente tenha_, porque os dragões nunca deixam de surpreendê-la por um dia sequer. E sempre que Dany o encara, Viserion sustenta o olhar dela sem hesitar, os pequenos olhos escuros brilhando com alguma coisa que é extremamente familiar, _uma fome_. Os olhos dele brilham com a mesma fome desesperada e colérica que Dany viu brilhar por anos nos olhos do irmão, e ela sente uma mão invisível apertar o seu coração a cada vez em que ela pensa nele; Viserys tinha fome de sangue, reconhecimento, amor, _medo_.

"Você vai trazer tudo isso, Viserion." ela diz, encostando o rosto suavemente no dragão em seu ombro, e ele envolve o braço dela com o rabo em resposta. "Você vai me conseguir a coroa dele."

Um vulto verde e bronze ergue-se dentro da gaiola, lentamente, e Dany sorri, observando-o. Os movimentos de Rhaegal são os mais graciosos e silenciosos, como se ele calculasse cada mínimo passo antes de dá-lo, e a simples presença dele transmite à Dany uma tranquilidade inexplicável. Ela se pergunta se Rhaegar também era assim, quando vivo – se ele era um guerreiro que inspirava tranquilidade e segurança aos seus homens, à sua família. Ela suspira, colocando uma mão dentro da gaiola e acariciando suavemente a cabeça do dragão esverdeado com um dedo; ela queria tanto ter alguma lembrança concreta do irmão mais velho, conhece-lo de verdade, _qualquer coisa_ que não fosse apenas as histórias e lendas que _todos_ conhecem sobre ele.

Rhaegar morreu antes que ela sequer nascesse, defendendo a Casa Targaryen nos vales do Tridente, e Daenerys consegue imaginar o sangue do príncipe-herói escorrendo carmesim sobre a grama verde. Verde como as escamas que cobrem o pequeno corpo do dragão que vai subjugar Westeros em seu nome, em nome do herói, em nome de Rhaegar Targaryen. O dragão dá uma mordida leve em seu dedo antes de se afastar, virando-se na gaiola, a crista cor de bronze cintilando por causa da luz do sol que invade os tecidos claros da tenda – o bronze é um metal forte, forte como Rhaegar um dia foi, forte como um dia Rhaegal será, e Daenerys promete ao dragão – ao fantasma do seu irmão – que eles vão recuperar tudo o que é deles por direito; uma promessa muda, mas que ela tem a certeza de que vai ser cumprida quando os seus olhos encontram os olhos de ouro derretido do dragão negro.

_Drogon_, ela pensa, um sentimento quente inundando-a por dentro, aquecendo o seu coração. Drogon é calmo e sereno, mas o olhar dele nunca falha em demonstrar toda a agressividade e o _perigo_ que ele representa. Ele é o mais protetor dos três dragões, e sempre que ele parece sentir a menor oscilação no humor de Dany, ele se torna absolutamente feroz, lançando silvos altos para quem quer que esteja incomodando a sua dona. Drogon também sente quando Dany está insegura, e ele sempre aperta as garras no ombro dela carinhosamente, tentando transmitir força e confiança, _lembrando-a de quem ela é_. Ele nunca falha em conseguir arrancar um sorriso dos lábios dela quando ela precisa.

As pessoas acreditam que Drogon, com suas escamas extremamente negras e brilhantes, seja Balerion Terror-Negro renascido. Daenerys não duvida, porque sempre que ela ouve as bonitas canções sobre as incríveis conquistas de Aegon e seu dragão, ela sabe, de alguma forma indubitável e inexplicável, que seu Drogon será capaz de conquistar tudo o que eles conquistaram outra vez – mas não é apenas isso. Foi a preciosa vida do seu _khal_ que trouxe o seu dragão negro ao mundo, e isso queria dizer que havia alguma parte de seu marido vivendo em Drogon, e o espírito de Drogo era feito de bravura, ferocidade e _fogo_, como o dela, e Daenerys sabe que se o dragão possuir uma centelha que seja da tenacidade de Drogo em si, ele será infinitamente mais poderoso do que qualquer dragão que já alçou voo sobre os Sete Reinos.

Drogon é _Drogo_ renascido, e a _khaleesi_ consegue ver isso nos olhos brilhantes do dragão, em todo o poder e na ameaça que ele sempre deixa escapar, na mais ínfima exalada de ar. Ele é Drogo renascido, e ele vai cumprir a promessa que ele fez à Dany – ele vai conquistar o Trono de Ferro onde os pais de Daenerys se sentaram, e os pais deles antes disso. Ele é Drogo renascido, e Drogo morreu sem ser derrotado, e Daenerys nunca vai conseguir esquecer a textura macia dos cabelos dele quando ela enroscava os dedos pela trança dele, a respiração quente e rápida dele contra o próprio rosto.

Ela fecha os olhos, em um dos raros momentos em que ela se deixa pensar em Drogo e na falta que ela sente dele, o seu esposo, o seu _khal_, o seu sol e estrelas. Foi ele quem a ensinou que sentir o vento suave enquanto eles cavalgavam juntos significava _estar vivo_, foi ele quem a ensinou que ela podia ser uma mulher forte, uma rainha, _uma khaleesi_. Foi ele – com o seu semblante sério e rígido e _bárbaro_ – quem ensinou a Daenerys o valor que os sorrisos podiam ter, porque nada a deixava mais satisfeita e verdadeiramente _feliz_ do que ver os olhos dele ficando pequenos de alegria quando ela o agradava de alguma maneira, ou o sorriso contido que os lábios bem-desenhados dele esboçavam quando ela errava alguma palavra _dothraki_. E ela ainda tinha tanto para aprender com ele – ela ia ser mãe, _mãe do garanhão que montaria o mundo_, o _khal_ dos _khal_, aquele que uniria todas as pessoas do mundo todo em um só _khalasar_. Daenerys sente as próprias pernas fraquejarem e suas pálpebras queimarem com as lágrimas que se formam em seus olhos; esses pensamentos são perigosos – _se olhar para trás, estou perdida_...

Então Daenerys reabre os olhos, respira fundo e devolve Viserion à gaiola, prometendo para si mesma que _esses_ filhos ninguém jamais machucaria. Eles nasceram da necessidade dela, são feitos de fogo e sangue, e todos eles possuem o sangue da Valíria Antiga correndo em suas veias – o mesmo sangue que Daenerys sente acender uma chama de ferocidade pura em seu coração, a mesma ferocidade que Viserys tinha no seu desejo de reconquistar o trono que lhe era de direito, a mesma ferocidade com que Rhaegar lutou cada uma de suas lutas, a mesma ferocidade presente na alma de Drogo.

Viserion, Rhaegal e Drogon cumpririam todas as promessas silenciosas que eles fizeram, porque elas foram feitas com fogo e sangue.


End file.
